


Your Words in My Head, Knives in My Heart, You Build Me up and Then I Fall Apart (Cause I'm Only Human)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 8, Eddie Diaz Whump, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Injury, Knives, M/M, Medical, Pain, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Stab Wound, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, in the form of an IV, needle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “911, what’s your emergency?”“I have an adult male with a stab wound to the abdomen. I need- Send police and medical response.”





	Your Words in My Head, Knives in My Heart, You Build Me up and Then I Fall Apart (Cause I'm Only Human)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Human by Christina Perri.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 8: Stab Wound.

_ “911, what’s your emergency?” _

“I have an adult male with a stab wound to the abdomen. I need- Send police and medical response,” Buck said, his heart pounding.

He put his phone on speaker and pulled off his jacket, balling it up and pressing against the wound.

“ ¡Hijo de la chingada!” Eddie swore, grabbing Buck’s arm, barely managing to keep himself from pushing him away.

“Sorry, sorry,” Buck said frantically.

_ “What’s your name, sir?” _

“I’m Evan Buckley, a firefighter with the 118. Victim is Edmundo Diaz, also with the 118. We’re in the alley that cuts between 4th Street and 5th Street, down by the Santa Monica Pier.”

_ “The ambulance is 3 minutes away. Are you putting pressure on the wound?” _

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ve got my jacket on it and I’m holding pressure. It’s bleeding heavily, but the blood isn’t spurting or gushing.”

“Good. I’m guessing you know the drill, don’t stop, even if he’s in pain.”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

He stopped talking to the 911 operator, turning his attention back to Eddie.

“How’re you doing?”

“Awake, alive, and- motherfucker, that hurts like a bitch,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

He kept talking to Eddie, making sure he stayed awake.

The ambulance arrived after what seemed like forever, a paramedic putting her hands over Buck’s so that he could let go.

Eddie shouted at the change of hands, the release and reapplication of the pressure hurting immensely.

Buck moved so that he was crouching behind Eddie’s head, out of the paramedics’ way, and grabbed his hand, squeezing. “It’s okay,” he murmured, carding his hand through his hair. “You’re gonna be okay.”

The paramedics moved Eddie to the backboard and he tightened his grip on Buck’s hand, groaning. He stood up when they put the backboard on the gurney, walking next to him.

“I’m sorry, you can’t ride with him unless you’re family.”

“Well, good thing we’re married, then,” he replied, climbing into the ambulance.

He sat down on the bench and grabbed both of Eddie’s hands, momentarily relinquishing one so that they could start an IV and taking it back immediately afterward. Eddie whined when the paramedics began to mess with the wound and Buck squeezed his hands.

Buck bent down and pressed their foreheads together, whispering words of comfort to Eddie until they got to the hospital. He held onto his hands as they wheeled the gurney into the hospital, squeezing them tightly and letting go when they got to the doors that he couldn’t go through.

“I love you,” he said softly, bending down to kiss his forehead before stepping away and watching them roll the gurney through the doors.


End file.
